


Such things as love

by carxies



Series: Almost like fate [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kenma appears for the first time in 3rd chapter but it truly is kuroken fic i swear, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/pseuds/carxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a perfect life. Great job, handsome boyfriend, beautiful apartment, amazing friends who would never do anything that would put him in a trouble.</p><p>Except, not really, because Bokuto is a troll and Akaashi is too in love to stop him.</p><p>--</p><p>Takes place about a year after the end of Black and white</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A good idea

"Kuroo-san ?"

"I'll be there in a minute !" he calls back, shaking his head as he rushes to meet his friend, "Hey college boy."

 

"I thought we agreed on you not calling me that," Akaashi sighs and puts his bag aside, taking off his jacket,

"I don't remember that. And what I don't remember-"

"Never happened. I know," the smaller man finishes, rubbing his hands together, "Where should I start ?"

 

Kuroo chuckles and points to the small desk in the corner of the room," I already prepared everything for you so you have more time to work."

"Thank you," Akaashi bows and walks to the desk.

 

Kuroo watches him as a proud teacher while he works, "Bokuto would like this one."

"Yes," the other man blushes, "I think so."

"I never got to ask, how is actual living with him ? Almost a year together, hmm ?"

 

Akaashi sighs, trying to sound annoyed, but Kuroo catches the smile tugging on his lips thanks to the mention of his boyfriend.

 

"It's alright. He's energic and breaks lot of things, but I don't mind, most of the time."

 

Kuroo nods and leaves him to work in silence, cleaning up the floor of the tattoo shop.

 

This weird feeling is with him all day long, he can't shake it off. It is creeping up his spine and whispering nasty things in his ear. It takes all his will not to listen.

 

However, once he unlocks the door of the flat, he knows that the feeling had won. Because he is pretty _sure_ that one person is not capable of moaning two names at the same time. Sadly, he had expected it.

 

His relationship was never like the one between his two friends. He didn't get anxious every day just to go home and cuddle his boyfriend while watching stupid movies. His breath wasn't taken away every time he has seen him. They didn't live together because they couldn't be without each other, but simply because it was cheaper. He wouldn't go in the same bus every week, quit his job, ruin a wedding, anything like that for him. And he knew that it was just the same way around.

 

Taking a deep breath, he forces his feet to move towards the bedroom, fighting the urge to cover his ears as they voices get louder with each step. It's never been a real love. Yet, Kuroo feels like was just stabbed in the back.

 

His boyfriend, now ex, lies underneath someone else, eyes squeezed shut in a familiar way. His pale limbs are tangled with the muscular one of a stranger, his lips parted with an unknown name on them.

 

Without saying a word, Kuroo calmly takes his suitcase from the wardrobe and starts throwing his belongings in it. He hears the two stop and get up, but he doesn't bother to pay any attention to them. He is sure as hell he will not show any of his disappointment. He still has his pride, if anything.

 

Sadly, the pride doesn't ensure him a place to put his troubled head to sleep, so he ends up in his friends’ apartment. The place is disgustingly filled with love, many couple pictures on any spot possible except walls, which are filled with Akaashi's art. What surprises Kuroo is that Akaashi, the man who keeps a poker face at least 99% of the time, smiles on most of them. As much as Kuroo tries to feel happy for them at the moment, he can't help but be bitter.

 

Kuroo is done with such things as love.

 

It only gets worse as he explains why his ass along with his suitcase is in their apartment at 10 pm, because Bokuto gets all teary-eyed and Akaashi has to soothe him in front of Kuroo.

 

“You can stay as long as you want, right Akaashi ?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“And you can always talk to us, we’re here for you, aren’t we, Akaashi ?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“He was a total dick, I never liked him anyway. I knew it right away when I met him at the wedding. You deserve much better. Did you like him, Aka-“

“No, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies without a sign of losing his patience.

 

Kuroo has to wonder how someone like Akaashi fell for a troll like Bokuto. Sure, he was his best friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't think of him as a troll. Love is blind, apparently. Not that Bokuto would be ugly, _god no_ , but he and Akaashi were the exact opposites.

 

Akaashi liked his personal space, while Bokuto had no problem kissing random people on the street ( _not that it ever happened, no_ ). Akaashi was quiet and thoughtful, while Bokuto was shouting as soon as he woke up and said everything that came to his mind.

 

But somehow, they managed to make it work; make it look easy, even. It was gross, really.

 

However, he is grateful for the two of them accepting him late in the night and lending him their sofa. Bokuto insists that he will put him to sleep, and because there is no way of refusing Bokuto, he is covered by a blanket and kissed on forehead by the silver-haired man. Akaashi smiles at him apologetically, but in the moment Kuroo actually enjoys the little gesture of care. There was something about this troll, after all.

 

-

 

Kuroo is woken up by Bokuto shouting something enthusiastically and Akaashi trying to calm him down. Typical, he thinks as he gets up.

 

“ But it’s such a good idea !”

“I’m not sure about it. I think that he needs some time right now.”

“Need time for what ?” Kuroo enters the kitchen lazily, sitting down next to Akaashi.

“Kuroo !” Bokuto calls happily, “I have a plan !”

“I’m scared now.”

“So, I called everyone-“

 

_Oh, great. Of course he has._

 

“-and we all agreed to help you.”

“We all _who_ ?”

“Me, Akaashi-“

“ _I didn't agree,_ Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says but Kuroo knows he doesn’t expect the other man to actually listen.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi and Suga.”

“So all the gay couples you know. And they feel bad for me ?” Kuroo raises eyebrows.

"We _care_ ," Bokuto pouts.

 

Kuroo sighs and rolls his eyes, "Fine, how do you wanna help ?"

 

"Each one of you will find someone whole will go at blind date with you."


	2. An unexpected date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What could go wrong ?" Bokuto pouts and pulls his boyfriend on his lap, making Kuroo leave the room with gagging sounds slipping past his lips.

Kuroo stares.

 

"Bokuto, that's literally the-"

"Best idea ever, I know !" Bokuto calls as he jumps up, only to end up being pushed back down onto the chair by Akaashi.

"That's not what I would call it," he grunts, accepting the mug of coffee from Akaashi.

 

"What could go wrong ?" Bokuto pouts and pulls his boyfriend on his lap, making Kuroo leave the room with gagging sounds slipping past his lips. Akaashi calls his apologies after him, but Kuroo doesn't return to their love nest.

 

 _What could go wrong_ , he repeats for himself as he awkwardly shifts for the fourth time in about ten minutes. How could he let Bokuto talk him into this ? He will pay. And Akaashi too, because he could have stopped Bokuto, _only he has_ _the power to do so_ , but he didn't. Hell yeah, he better prepare for another Titanic performance that he _loves_ so much.

 

Thinking about Titanic doesn't help much considering the fact his heart sinks a little lower in his chest with every another second of Iwaizumi staring at him. Apparently he has no problem with Kuroo whatsoever, but he is overprotective over Oikawa. And jealous. Which is a reason why he has to go everywhere with him, even to Kuroo's blind date. Well, he can't really call it a blind date because Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, are there to introduce him to whoever is about to come.

 

For some reason, Oikawa's date _has_ to be the first, and Iwaizumi's second, _of course_ , which means that Kuroo will have to spend some time with the couple not only that day, but also the next one.

 

Kuroo tries to stay positive. Neither Oikawa or Iwaizumi could have a bad taste in men, right ? After all, they ended up together. Iwaizumi was actually a really nice guy when Oikawa wasn't around, and Oikawa was .. bearable, most of the time.

 

No, fuck it, both Bokuto and Akaashi will pay. Who goes on a date a day after such break-up ?

 

"Kuroo, no need to be nervous, you look good considering that your life pretty much ended last night," Oikawa says cheerfully.

 

That he was bearable ? Cross that out.

 

"Oikawa, one day someone will seriously mess up your face and I won't be surprised, at all. In fact, I might even help them a little," Iwaizumi glares at him.

 

Yes, Iwaizumi was really nice guy. That statement stays.

 

He manages to send Bokuto three texts about how much he hates him and Oikawa before someone walks to their table and coughs to get their attention.

 

That someone turns out to be tall blond man in glasses and Kuroo's phone is automatically forgotten, no matter how much it beeps thanks to Bokuto's crying emojis.

 

"This is Kei-chan, your date !" Oikawa calls and gets up, pulling the grumpy man with him and gestures the blond man takes their spot.

 

 _What could go wrong_ , Kuroo repeats again as his 'date' ends in a trash. Where Bokuto will end up as well as soon as he sees him, he notes.

 

The both of them play on their phones, sipping coffee time from time, and after twenty minutes, Kuroo can't take the silence anymore.

 

"Why did you agree to come, if I may ask ?"

"Oikawa threatened me."

 

Kuroo sighs and puts his phone down.

 

"With what ?"

"That he will tell my crush I have a crush."

 

He stares at the man in front of him, "What ?"

"I don't want him to know."

"Why not ?"

"Because."

 

 _That's it_ , Kuroo thinks. If this won't end up well for him, he might as well help out someone else.

 

"Why not ? You think he won't return your feeling ?"

"That's not it, I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"Then what's the problem here ?"

 

The blond puts him phone down and blushes, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze.

 

"I don't know how to do it."

"Hmm, tell me what he's like. I'm sure we can figure something out."

 

The pink on Kei's cheeks deepen.

 

"He's .. really nice. He helps people a lot. And .. He's really beautiful, but he can't see it. He doubts himself a lot. And .. He likes sappy romantic things."

"Like flowers ?"

"Probably."

"Then what are we doing here, let's go," Kuroo stands up, paying the bill for both of them quickly.

 

They find a nice flower shop, where an old lady helps them find what Kei’s crush may like and as Kei slowly opens up and talks more, Kuroo grows to like him.

 

This is why he’s currently hiding in the bushes, while Kei stands under the window of his loved one. _What a date._

 

It runs out that Kei is able to describe his feelings to Kuroo perfectly without thinking about it twice. However, when it comes to a guy called Yamaguchi, he forgets how to speak Japanese. Kuroo quietly thanks his good memory as he repeats what the blond had told him just a few minutes ago, whispering just loud enough for Kei to hear him.

 

In the end, it works out, and soon Kei's crush runs outside to jump on him, while Kuroo discreetly leaves his hideout. He would clap for them, except he's done with everything.

 

Yet, when he catches the smile Kei sends him, mouthing the words ' _thank you_ ', he can't help but smile back. He remembers another happy couple that he helped to get together and _hey, maybe he should do this as a second job._

-

 

"Kuroo, how was your date ?" Bokuto attacks him as soon as he steps inside the flat.

"Oh, great, I got the guy together with his crush."

"You what ?!"

"Bokuto-san, calm down please," Akaashi steps into the situation.

 

Kuroo picks up a leaf that stayed in his jacket and throws it on Bokuto, which is not effective at all, and the silver-haired man only blinks at him in confusion.

 

"You heard me. He had a crush on this guy, so we went to buy flowers for him and then I helped him to clarify his feelings and they got together. Reminds you of anything ?"

 

Bokuto's confused face breaks into big smile as he pulls Akaashi to him, wrapping his arms around him, and nods.

 

"Yeah. You're the best, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just happy 'cause Akaashi's thoughts about Kuroo from BAW were absolutely right - How could anyone not like this guy ?  
> Also, Titanic references in my works never die, just like Bo's and Kuroo's performances


	3. An unnoticed pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets seem colder and more unfriendly than ever, but maybe he just never noticed it either.

"Bokuto-san is making a breakfast, will you join us ?" Akaashi asks as he peeks into the living room.

"I don't know," Kuroo mutters back from under the warm duvet that's currently his hideout.

 

He feels a weight sit beside him and before he can fight it, the duvet is pushed off his face. Akaashi looks at him and smiles a little.

 

"Are you disappointed because of the date ?"

"No," Kuroo pouts, "Kei is a pretty decent lad. I'm glad he's happy now."

"Then it's about him, " Akaashi sighs, _"I told Bokuto-san."_

"Akaashi, why you still call each other like that ?"

"Oh, we, erm," the other male blushes, "We call each other our first names only when we're alone. I don’t know why."

"Eew, gross! " Kuroo calls and wrinkles his nose, "I didn't need to know that, thanks a lot."

"That's not what I meant ! And don't change the topic."

 

Kuroo sighs and shifts a little, giving Akaashi enough space to sit beside him and covers them both.

 

"I guess, yeah. I mean, I didn't really love him, but still."

"I know. You still feel betrayed and hurt. That's okay. What’s not okay is what he has done. I just want to say, it’s okay to take your time to heal. And don’t get mistaken, Bokuto-san only has the best intentions, even his decisions aren’t always the wiser. We both want the best for you. After all, I owe you. _And I intend to repay you._ "

 

-

 

His second date is better than the first one. Mainly because it is an actual date. Iwaizumi's friend is nice and funny, pretty attractive as well. He asks Kuroo questions and listens to the answers. It goes well until a voice drags all Kuroo's attention away.

 

"Are you cheating on Sasaki ?"

 

He looks up, facing a rather small blond in a jacket that's a bit too big on him and face that looks too young to show his true age. The one that Kuroo adores.

 

"No. _He cheated on me_ and we broke up."

 

The chocolate eyes narrow in an unfamiliar way, somehow losing their usual warmth.

 

"Right. I bet Bokuto and Akaashi know about this."

"Well, yeah. They let me stay with them."

"Of course they do," the smaller man shakes head as his eyes continue piercing Kuroo skin even after he stands up.

 

"Kenma, what's wrong ?"

"Nothing," the blond snaps, "I don't care anymore."

 

He turns his back to Kuroo, ready to leave.

 

"Kenma, wait, _come on_ ," Kuroo calls as he takes a hold of his jacket, jerking Kenma back to face him.

 

A few things fall of his pockets in the progress, but Kuroo doesn't pay any attention to them.

 

"What's wrong ? Kenma, talk to me."

 

As he takes a step forward, his feet lands on something with a cracking sound. Kenma's eyes go wide, glued to the floor where an object that has fallen of his pocket lie,s broken into pieces under Kuroo's foot along with some change. He looks like he's about to cry and Kuroo quickly follows his gaze, observing the tiny pieces, but he can't quite lay a finger on what it was supposed to be.

 

Kenma seems to be arguing whenever or not he should pick it up, but then decides against it, shaking Kuroo's hand of him and storming outside of the cafe. Kuroo runs after him, catching up easily and blocks his friend's way.

 

"Kenma, please."

 

The smaller man shakes head and takes a step back.

 

"I'm done, Kuroo," he speaks, much calmer now, "I've had enough. It's been years and I've grown up from the stupidity and vain hope. I want to finally move on. So it's better if we part ways here instead of getting more hurt in the progress."

"Kenma, what are you talking-"

"The fact that you don't even know what I'm talking about is enough to prove me I'm right."

"So you're saying what ?"

"I'm saying I don't want to be your friend anymore. I don’t want to see you again."

 

Kuroo lets him walk past, too dazed by his words. He returns inside, looking on the floor, and squats down, picking up the broken pieces and putting them together. It turns out to a tiny figure of a cat and for some reason, it seems familiar. He puts it in the pocket of his jeans before he sits down again to face his date.

 

However, he can't pay attention to him at all. His mind slips towards small blond who barely talks and is always on his phone and his hair always fall into his face.

 

If Kuroo was asked what his favourite thing about him was, he would never reply, be he knew the answer perfectly. It's how Kenma is always lazy during the days before once the darkness falls down, he will agree to do the most random things Kuroo could possibly think of.

 

How could he hurt Kenma and not know about it ? How could he continually do it ? How could he not notice?

 

He's always thought that he noticed everything about Kenma. He noticed when he was frustrated with work and when he felt like he wanted to give up, even if he never spoke about it. Kuroo would notice when Kenma was excited or anxious, happy or sad. So how could he not notice that he was hurt?

 

He excuses himself and leaves, heading back to Bokuto's and Akaashi's flat. The streets seem colder and more unfriendly than ever, but maybe _he just never noticed it either_.

 

He only finds Akaashi inside, not sure if it's for better or worse, and slumps on the sofa, the other man following his lead.

 

"How did it go ?"

"Kenma doesn't want to see me again," he chokes out as the tears pool up in his eyes, " _He said he doesn't want to see me again._ "

 

Akaashi doesn't say anything, he just wraps him arm around his shoulder and strokes his hair with his free hand. Kuroo takes out the pieces of a tiny cat he's broken and wonders if that's the only thing he broke without noticing. Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what got into Kenma ..   
> Sasaki is Kuroo's dickhead ex, yeah  
> If you're wondering about the cat that Kuroo broke, it will be explained


	4. An unspoken truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to glue the pieces together, one by one. However, something that was once broken cannot be like brand new again.

Kuroo tries to glue the pieces together, one by one. However, something that was once broken cannot be like brand new again. There always will be cracks, some visible and some not, some shallow and some deeper. Once something is broken, it stays more fragile than it used to be, and it lasts forever. Once you break something, you can never entirely fix it. You can only take care of it better from then on, if you've been given the chance to do so.

 

Sadly, Kuroo wasn't one of the lucky ones. Kenma doesn’t give him a second chance. His calls stay unpicked, his texts unreturned and his love unrequited. He would give anything to hear the quiet ' _hello_ ' again, he would sell his soul to see the chocolate eyes and he would rip his own heart off if it meant that Kenma's wasn't broken by him. But he's got nothing to give, his soul remains bonded with his body and his heart is not whole.

 

The next date is like a medicine, an attempt to heal his sore soul. The one after is a drug so he forgets, at least for a while. But then he feels like he could throw up just because of the guilt building up inside him.  As he comes back from a date with Bokuto's friend, he decides to end this madness.

 

He can no longer pretend to be actually interested in people who are interested in him. He can no longer lie and try to sneak his way out when he's told to call them.  He can no longer act like he’s looking for a love.

 

Kuroo would rather stay empty than have the spot in his heart filled with the wrong person. He would rather hear the wrong words from the right person than accepting right words from a wrong person.

 

It's too late to fight, however. He should have done it sooner, much sooner. He should have asked Kenma out the first time Kenma smiled at him, even though there was a risk he would say no. He should have grabbed his hand and never let go the first time Kenma's arm brushed against his, even though there was a risk Kenma would pull away. He should have kissed him the first time they stared at each other in a silence, their faces just few inches apart and hot breaths hitting their lips. He should have told Kenma he loved him the first time Kenma cried in front of him because his anxiety told him Kuroo would leave him.

 

But he hasn't done any of these things. He only smiled back and then looked away. He only shivered and held his arm closer to his own body. He only laughed and told Kenma he had something on his face. He only hugged Kenma and told him he would be his friend forever. And that was a terrible lie.

 

So all there is left to do is burn his memories along with the unsaid promises he couldn't keep anyway. He needs to loosen his grip, let go. Untangle himself from the feelings. Free himself. He needs to forget the shade of brown that reminded him of chocolate.

 

All there's left to do is bury his love. Bury it deep down and never dig it up again.

 

"Then my date is be put on a hold," Akaashi announces.

"I thought you didn't want to do this," Kuroo raises his eyebrows at the smaller man.

 

Akaashi sits on the floor, sketchbook on his lap and Bokuto by his side, peeking at his work every now and then. _It’s sweet_ , Kuroo musts admit.

 

"I changed my mind. Just tell me when you're ready."

"I will."

 

 

-

 

 

Kuroo is lucky enough to find a cheap flat near Bokuto's and Akaashi's. They both help him to move out and do everything so Kuroo feels like home in the cold, lonely apartment. As a gift, Bokuto gives him a printed out photo of the three of them, over a year old. Kuroo hangs it in his bedroom, above his work desk. And when he feels the loneliest, he just sits there and looks at the photo from the time when he was happy.

 

As a small child, he's always thought that love was easy. You're either dating the person you lover and you're happy or you're not dating them and you're sad. However, as he's grown up, he learnt that being with someone you love doesn't always equal being happy.

 

And just recently, he's realised that not always you have to date the person you love to be happy. Sometimes, it's enough to have them close and call them your friend. Because friendly hugs are better than no hugs at all, small touches are better no touches at all. Maybe he should have known sooner.

 

He no longer tries to glue the broken pieces together. Instead, he builds a wall around his heart, to protect the cracks. It will always be broken and all he can do now is take better care of it.

 

A month of self pity later, he finally calls Akaashi.

 

"I'm ready," he says simply, because Akaashi will know exactly what he means.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah."

"You still haven't spoken ?"

"No. Some things are better left unspoken."

"And some things don't need to be said to be understood," Akaashi notes, but leaves the topic and promises he will call Kuroo later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter but there's barely any dialogue so I thought it would be for the best  
> Wow, I let Kuroo suffer for a month before he tries to move on \\(¡o¡)/


	5. A welcomed guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the door opens, a person who Kuroo would never expect to see at his work place walks inside with a smile on face.

As the door opens, a person who Kuroo would never expect to see at his work place walks inside with a smile on face.

 

"Kuroo, long time no see !" a man with white hair calls, approaching him.

 

Kuroo looks him up and down, and when he finds that nothing seemingly changed on his old friend, he grins back, "Suga, what brings you here ?"

 

"Well, I would lie if I said that I only wanted to catch up with you. But I’m really happy to see you."

 

He takes off his coat and sits on the sofa beside Kuroo, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, showing off pale skin. Then he hands Kuroo a big gift bag, “A little something for you.”

 

"Thank you, you didn’t have to. What can I help you with then ?"

"I would like a tattoo, _especially from you_ ," Suga smiles again, "Are you free now ?"

"Yeah, I am."

 

He listens to Suga's ideas and demands, writing them all down before he starts with the sketching as Suga keeps him a company. He tells him about his new home, new country, new friends, new job. It’s refreshing. He's always liked talking to Suga and to listen to his stories. He could be telling him he's seen an alien and Kuroo would still swallow every word. This trait could have made him a powerful liar, but Suga was honest and straightforward person. That's why Kuroo always liked him.

 

Akaashi rushes inside twenty minutes late, which is unusual for him.

 

"Is everything okay ?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Bokuto-san delayed me. It won't happen again," Akaashi bows before running to the back room to get ready for work.

 

Suga's eyes follow him before he gasps. "That's Akaashi ?"

"Yeah, you haven't met ?"

"No, we've just came to Japan last week and it's been quite busy, visiting families and all friends. I only know him from what Bokuto told me over phone. He's a real beauty _, Bokuto wasn't exaggerating at all,_ " he grins, "I'm happy for him."

 

Kuroo laughs and nods, "Akaashi is the best thing that could happen to Bokuto, let's be honest here. I have to introduce you two once he's back. How are you and Sawamura?"

 

Suga gazes at the silver ring on his finger and smiles widely, "Sometimes we still fight, but overall, we're happy. Running away was the second best decision in my life. The first one was marrying him, of course."

"Cheesy as ever."

 

The white-haired man laughs, "I'm not denying it. But he's way worse."

"No way. Sawamura ? That Sawamura ? Are we talking about the same person here ?"

Suga nods, "He brings me flowers at least once a week. It’s sweet."

 

Once Akaashi returns to the room, Kuroo jumps up and introduces the two. After Suga picks the sketch he likes the most, they move to the back and Akaashi accompanies them, watching Kuroo work.

 

"Kuroo, say, how were your dates ?"

 

"Some good, some better, but I didn't go to a second date with anyone."

"You didn't like anyone ?" Suga asks and bites his lip as Kuroo goes over the same spot more than once.

 

Kuroo stops for a minute, unsure how to reply. He feels Suga's eyes on him as he tries to come up with an answer, but then he gives up and goes out with a truth.

 

"That's not it," he admits, "I'm in love with someone else. My best friend. Well, he's not my best friend anymore."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kuroo sighs," Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"People say I have mother like aura," the other man giggles, "Daichi called me mom the first time we met, after all."

"Sugawara-san, can I ask how you two met ?" Akaashi asks, looking at him hopefully.

"Of course," Suga grins happily and the grin stays on his lips the whole time he tells them his favourite story.

 

 

-

 

 

"Are you sure you have clear mind now, Kuroo-san ? " Akaashi asks when they're alone again, cleaning up the shop so they can go home.

"Yeah. I'm not over it, but I have clear mind. That's enough, isn't it ?"

 

Akaashi nods and puts on his jacket, throwing his bag over his shoulder and waits for Kuroo to lock the door before they walk home together. After they part, Kuroo is left to think about Akaashi and Bokuto, Suga and Sawamura, and how they got over obstacles and barriers for their love.

 

He wakes up to a text with only an address and time from Akaashi. Kuroo spends whole date thinking if he really should go or not. What if he likes the person and they get serious but Kuroo will still love the small blond ? On the other hand, he could also like the person, get serious with them and get over him. But ..

 

It's time, isn't it ? It's time to grow from his young love; he can't cling to it forever. So he puts on his best jeans and nice shirt with a sweater on top before he heads to wherever the address is.

 

He spots Akaashi right away, talking on his phone with Bokuto, most likely. He sits in front of him and waits till he ends the call before greeting him.

 

"He'll be here soon," Akaashi announces, "And Bokuto-san is saying hi. He's still in work now."

"Well, he's the boss."

 

Akaashi nods before he spots someone and gets up, gesturing to his seat. Once Kuroo sees who enters the bistro, his heart drops. An familiar young face, but the long hair surrounding it is pushed back into a messy ponytail. He looks at Akaashi in panic before the standing man only shoots him a smile as apology like he always does.

 

"I'm sorry I lured you out like this. I have no date for you, only a person who is willing to talk about your mutual problem and hopefully make up and be friends again."

 

Kuroo's hands start to shake and he wants to run away, far away, but his body won't listen as a small man sits in front of him and puts his jacket away while Akaashi leave.

 

"Hey Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga, my sweet child, I've been waiting to write about him, and look, he's all happy ! (MARRIED)  
> I've been thinking that I will add Daisuga story into this series \\(*o*)/  
> Anyway, it's always the quiet ones, isn't it ? Damn Akaashi, that's sneaky (no, it's not a date, you'll see that very soon)


	6. A real winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask something ? What about the cat ? Was it special ?"
> 
> A bit of pain flicker behind Kenma's eyes before he shakes head, "No. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kuroo observes the man in front of him, waiting for him to talk first. Unlike him, Kenma seems to be calm as he speaks. He doesn't play with his own fingers as he does when he's nervous, he doesn't stare down, he keeps his eyes on Kuroo the whole time. Kuroo is the one who can't take the eye contact.

 

He tells Kuroo how he felt left out when Kuroo didn't even text him and instead went straight to Bokuto and Akaashi. Kuroo feels too guilty to admit that the thought of going to Kenma's flat didn't even cross his mind that night.

 

Maybe he could blame Kenma, because he's never been interested in Kuroo's love life, but he doesn't. The more Kenma talks about his feelings, the more Kuroo's heart hurts, but he keeps on listening.

 

"Can I ask something ? What about the cat ? Was it special ?"

 

A bit of pain flicker behind Kenma's eyes before he shakes head, "No. It doesn't matter anymore."

 

Kuroo doesn't ask any further, but he is sure that it was, in fact, something precious for Kenma. He decides not to poke a beehive with a stick and doesn't bring the topic up anymore. Kuroo just hopes things will go back to normal now.

 

They don't. Kenma is distant, no matter how close to Kuroo he is physically. Every time Kuroo pulls Kenma closer, he pushes further away. The two of them walk around each other on tiptoes and never get comfortable enough.

 

Kuroo _tries_. He asks questions of various topics, he tells his best jokes, but nothing seems to work. As time goes, a dead silence falls upon them again. They barely say hi and almost never goodbye.

 

The worst thing is that Kenma is like that only with _him_. He laughs with Bokuto every time and he always gets lost in conversations with Akaashi, which sometimes last for hours even. Kuroo slowly realises that maybe, maybe, their friendship cannot be fixed.

 

_And it hurts like hell._

 

Kuroo finally snaps when they're both asked to come to have a dinner with Bokuto and Akaashi. After ten questions towards Kenma and not a one reply, he bursts into tears and runs to the bathroom, too embarrassed of the sudden out-pour of emotions to stay with the shocked hosts in the dining room.

 

When the door opens again, Kenma stands there and looks confused. It only pisses Kuroo off more.

 

"What's wrong ?"

"What was the point of making up if you're only ignoring me and throwing it right into my face ?!" he shouts, too loudly because Kenma steps back.

 

Kuroo closes his eyes and groans in pure frustration, because every step is a mistake and he simply can't move forward. He only opens them when he feels warmth against his chest and arms wrapped around him tightly. He chokes on the tears and hugs the small man back, resting his head on top of Kenma's.

 

"I'm sorry Kenma," he sobs out, "Just be honest with me. Do you want to be friends with me ?"

 

A moment of silence lasts before a single word fills it, "No."

 

Kuroo should pull away, he knows it, but his body won't let go. More tears fall into Kenma's hair as he fights with himself.

 

"You know what was special about the cat? It was the first thing that you've ever given me. You said it reminded you of me when you saw it. It was like a symbol of everything that you mean to me. And you crushed it."

 

"I'm sorry."

"Kuroo, you're literally so smart that you're dumb. How could you not know ? I don't want to be your friend, we've never been friends. We've always been more. I want to be more."

 

Kuroo pulls away and looks at Kenma, who is smiling at him. And that Kuroo thinks about is how much he's actually grown up, because since when Kenma talks about his feelings so openly ? Maybe he should have noticed sooner, just like many other things.

 

"Did you really just call me dumb ?"

 

Kenma laughs and Kuroo does too, wiping his eyes before they go back to the table.

 

-

 

"Are you sure, Akaashi ?"

"Yes."

 

Kuroo sighs and looks in the mirror again, fixing his shirt.

 

" _But_ -"

"Your hair looks alright, Kuroo-san. If you ask _once more_ , I will kick you."

"Fine, fine," Kuroo mutters and sits on the bed beside Akaashi.

"I know that Bokuto-san will be disappointed, but I think that I've won the whole get-Kuroo-date thing."

 

-

 

As he waits in the restaurant, Kuroo recalls his six blind dates. The first five were with strangers who became his friends. The last one was his favourite, because it was with a friend who finally, finally, became more.

 

And as his date arrives, messy blond hair and young face, Kuroo can't help but smile widely.

 

"Stop grinning like an idiot or I will leave," Kenma warns him but Kuroo continues grinning and crosses out Akaashi's debt. He's indeed won, _but Kuroo was the real winner here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, another happy ending :D  
> I hope you don't mind that I helped Kenma talk about his feelings (even tho I feel like he wouldn't be this straightforward if he wasn't really pissed off, but he kinda was because Kuroo is dumb so .. Idk)
> 
> I started a new fic, the Daisuga story that was mentioned in this (and which is the most angst-ish of them all tbh) so check that one out.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, I don't know, I just had this idea and Kuroo was sadly the perfect victim.
> 
> Also, Akaashi and Bokuto live together ! \\(^~^)/
> 
> And Akaashi decided to become a tattoo artist like Kuroo, that's why he works with him while attending the college.
> 
> All feedback much appreciated, as always
> 
> (All the lines of this note start with A .. it's kinda creepy ...)


End file.
